chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 5 Chapter 06. Judgement
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Kraken' "A massive gate opposite the queen slides up as chains strain under its weight. The shadowy figure of an enormous creature moves into the arena as you dodge toward the arena wall. '' :DODGE: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% ''The irridescent eyes of the beast seem almost insect-like making it impossible to tell where its gaze is focused and the next attack might come. :DODGE: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The beast's bulk gives you an opening, and you attack the tail hoping to weaken it with a number of swift strikes. As it slides past, your eye catches on the glowing harpoon dropped by the Andaran warrior. :ATTACK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Rima, can you distract the beast?" As Rima dives past the slathering jaws of the Kraken, you run for the weapon discarded in the sand. :RUN: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Snatching the harpoon from the floor of the arena, you race for the relative safety of the arena wall hoping its attention lingers for a moment longer. :RUN: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 97 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'The Queen' "(User name)!" You hear Rima shout and dive out of the lunging path of the serpent at the last possible second. :DODGE: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Rolling to your feet, you and the beast turn to face each other as you pull the harpoon back and launch it with all your might. :ATTACK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The momentum of the beast carries it past you, and it smashes into the wall of the arena with a thunderous crash causing the Andarans in the stands to flee. :DODGE: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Strangers, you are now my champions!" :TALK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Judgement' The queen then tells you of her daughter, the princess, and how she was captured by the Ralakar. "The Ralakar worship dark gods and will surely sacrifice the princess to appease their evil masters." "They dwell in air filled caves below our city where we can not survive for long. You must rescue her and then you can return to your world." Chapter 5 - Book 5 - Chapter 7 Category:Quest Category:Book 5